Please don t
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Dos amigos, casi hermanos, una amistad entrañable, pero la vida, siempre trae sorpresas. One-shot, o drabble, ya ni se XD


**Disclaimer.** Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por divertirme. Naoko los personajes son tuyos, yo solo los tome prestados.

* * *

.

 **Please don´t**

Ellos eran los mejores amigos, desde que tenían memoria, hijos únicos; de hecho eran como hermanos, y a pesar de no parecerse en su forma de ser, compartían mucho tiempo juntos, lo disfrutaban, a pesar de ser la noche y el día andantes.

Eran vecinos, solo una casa los separaba, ahí vivían un par de viejitos con una casa llena de gatos, así que no contaban en su realidad.

Ellos eran jóvenes, ya en sus veintes y cursaban la universidad en la carrera de medicina, nunca habían tenido novia, de hecho las malas lenguas tras sus anchas y varoniles espaldas tenían sus sospechas respecto a ellos, los hombres envidiosos de que fueran siempre el centro de atención, comentaban con muy mala sangre que seguramente entre ellos se daban cariño, pues a pesar de tener admiradoras en todo el instituto, no les hacían caso, vaya ni a las más guapas del campus: Minako y Rei; ellas al igual que muchas se habían dado por vencidas en su afán de conquistarlos, y a pesar de lo que decían de ellos, ellas pensaban que solo eran unos tipos raros que gustaban del estudio, que ese era su mundo y su todo. Solo consiguieron ser amigas de ellos, pero lejanas, nadie lograba penetrar en su mundo.

Un fin de semana como cualquiera, mientras ambos regresaban de correr por la mañana, ya envueltos en sudor, se percataron de que alguien se estaba mudando en la casa de los ancianos, siempre sumergidos en su mundo ni se habían percatado que los vecinos habían vendido la propiedad, dejándoselas a una familia, unas piernas delgadas y manos torpes, apenas se asomaban de unas cajas de cartón, no logrando sostenerlas, la chica las dejo caer, una golpeo su pie, y comenzó a dar saltos como niña llorona, pero ella, no era una niña, era una hermosa rubia de odangos. Darién frunció el ceño al verla, le llamo la atención sus ojos azules e infantiles, impropios de la edad adulta, pero Seiya fue el único que se apresuro a ayudarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si- contesto la rubia.

Ambos se presentaron rápidamente, Serena venia de Okinawa, y se cambiaria a su universidad.

-Pobres pacientes tuyos- bromeo Seiya- si eres asi de torpe, tienen una muerte segura.

Ella le saco la lengua y corrió al interior de su nueva casa.

Ya a estas alturas los pelinegros tenían tanta cercanía que era igual vivir en la casa de uno o en la otra, de hecho Seiya era quien prácticamente se había mudado a la casa de Darién, aprovechando que tenía más espacio, pues los padres de Darién se habían ido a Estados Unidos hace meses, así ambos pelinegros tenían más tiempo para estudiar juntos.

Seiya estaba recién salido de la ducha, para quitarse el sudor del ejercicio, cuando Darién entro a su cuarto, alcanzo a verlo desnudo de la espalda, mientras se ponía sus bóxers negros.

-Ya ni tocas la puerta, que confianzudo- comento Seiya girándose.

-Bueno, es que acabo de recibir una llamada de mis padres, me impacto bastante, y quiero comentarlo contigo.

Seiya se puso sus jeans y se sentó en la cama, invitando a Darién a su lado, ni se preocupo por ponerse la camisa, el rostro de Darién se veía desencajado.

-¿Paso algo malo?

-No, es bueno, pero repentino, mis padres han tramitado una beca para que finalice mis estudios allá, en la mejor universidad de medicina del mundo.

-¡Increíble, felicidades!

-Seiya ¿No te sientes decepcionado? Nosotros teníamos planeado adonde haríamos nuestra residencia.

-Hombre, no seas idiota, es una gran oportunidad, si fuera tu, ya estaría haciendo mis maletas, pero me temo que extrañare estudiar contigo, eres mejor explicando que los maestros.

-No te hagas el tonto, Seiya, eres tan inteligente o más que yo, pero te encanta dártelas de idol-pop.

Seiya se carcajeo y palmeo la espalda de Darien.

-Solo serán dos años, además te llamare todos los días- dijo Seiya- te aburriré tanto que terminaras cortando el cable del teléfono, o te llenare el muro del facebook, o ambas.

Ambos rieron. Finalmente Seiya despidió a Darién en el aeropuerto.

" _Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York…"_

-Ya están anunciando tu vuelo- comento Seiya.

-Sí, ya escuche- contesto triste Darién.

-¡Ya se lo que pasa contigo!- bromeo Seiya- extrañaras a nuestra despistada vecina, no creas que no te he visto como la miras, y hablas mucho con ella en la universidad.

Darién se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-No platico, solo corrijo sus tecnicismos, realmente no se como ha podido estudiar medicina.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Seiya sumamente interesado.

-No- contesto Darién evadiendo la mirada- alguien más me gusta.

-¿Enserio? ¡Vaya que tragedia! ¡Por eso no te quieres ir! Cielos si me das una pista de quien es, puedo cuidarla por ti.

-No gracias. Da miedo pensar en los cuidados que procurarías.

Seiya acorto la distancia entre los dos y le dio un abrazo efusivo. Sorprendiendo a Darién.

\- Tengo que marcharme- dijo Darién separándose de Seiya- supongo que esto es mi destino.

-¡Hombre! Qué cosas dices, yo no creo en el destino, no seas tan melodramático, veras que hasta te quedas por allá.

Y finalmente se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron en comunicación todo el tiempo, de hecho Serena comenzó a platicar con Darién tanto como Seiya, por fin ganándose su confianza, se volvieron un trio cibernético, Serena no dejaba de quejarse de lo egocéntrico que era Seiya, y siempre lo tildaba de inmaduro, que no entendía como podía Darién ser amigo de alguien con un coeficiente de niño de preescolar, y que siempre le extrañaba, así como sus conocimientos, su madurez, su tranquilidad, todo lo contrario a Seiya, quien era un huracán fase cinco, de esos que arrastraban todo a su paso.

Pero con los meses Seiya comenzó a platicarle a Darién que se había vuelto más cercano a Serena y que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, eso no le agrado a Darién, definitivamente Serena no seria para Seiya, pero oculto su molestia, e hizo todos los esfuerzos necesarios para volver pronto a Japón, y cursos sus materias en tiempo record, y regreso un año antes, para su alivio, Seiya aun vivía solo, y Serena en su casa, Darién aun tenía esperanzas, ahora si soltaría todos su sentimientos, y contestaría con sinceridad la pregunta que Seiya le formulará en el aeropuerto, porque le había mentido en cierta forma.

Ambos lo habían ido a recibir al aeropuerto. Serena le entrego unas flores a Darién y le beso la mejilla, Darién se sintió en casa, todo estaba bien, los tres fueron a la casa de Seiya, ahí habían preparado una pequeña fiesta, solo para los tres mosqueteros como ya se habían auto llamado.

-De haber sabido que hasta fiesta tendría vuelvo más pronto.

Todos sonrieron.

-Bueno la verdad- comento Seiya acercándose más a Serena- aparte de ser tu fiesta de bienvenida, es tambien nuestra celebración.

Serena le mostro su anillo de compromiso.

-¡Nos casamos en una semana! ¡Solo esperábamos tu regreso para que fuera perfecto!- exclamo Serena.

A Darién le cayó tan mal, que no supo como siguió sonriendo, ¿Serena se casaría con Seiya? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Pues ambos lo habían mantenido oculto, para darle la sorpresa, y si que lo habían logrado.

Eso estaba mal, Darién pensó que Serena gustaba de él, que él era quien comprendía más a la rubia, se sintió engañado, furioso, pero lo oculto bien.

El día de la boda, Serena lucia como una princesa, Darién le costo más trabajo que nunca sonreír, fue una ceremonia pequeña, pero muy emotiva, hasta Rei y Minako habían ido a la fiesta, se habían convertido en amigas de Serena, y la envidiaban por lograr atrapar a Seiya, estaban aliviadas de que este no jugara en el bando contrario.

-Enserio son unas…mal pensadas-sonrió Serena escuchando esas barbaridades de la oscura relación de Darién y Seiya- ellos solo son muy unidos.

Darien se había ido a una terraza lejos del bullicio de la fiesta. Su corazón estaba congelado por el dolor de perder al amor de su vida, si tan solo hubiera sido sincero en el aeropuerto tal vez…

-¡Hombre! ¿Qué haces acá solo? Vamos a tomarnos una foto.

-No soy fotogénico.

Darién no quiso salir corriendo, y arruinarle el momento a su hermano, ya despues podría desahogarse, fingió una sonrisa.

-Tonterías, ¡vamos!

Seiya lo jalo del brazo, y lo coloco en medio de Serena, ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro se Seiya, mientras su brazo apretaba firmemente a Darién, fue la sonrisa más difícil de toda su existencia.

Tan pronto como puedo. Se disculpo con los recién casados, con Rei, con Minako quienes no habían dejado de pelear por bailar con él. Seiya le había dado la foto donde salieron los tres, pues alguien llevaba una cámara instantánea. Darien la recibió dudoso, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, y se fue finalmente de la fiesta, apenas había avanzado una cuadra, cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladas.

-¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?

Rompió la foto en dos, quitando la persona de en medio, uniendo las partes, para ver aunque fuera de esa forma, su anhelo cumplido: él y Seiya juntos.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Jejeje, Darién creyó que Serena lo quería a él, y pues que no implicaba un peligro para Seiya, pero le salió mal, pobre hasta sentí pena por él.

Me base en un video de K Will con la canción del mismo nombre del fic.

No puse OOc, porque Seiya, pues el bien pudo ser un amigo de Darién, tan tierno, tan noble y buena onda mi Seiya. Serena pues como siempre infantil y torpe. Darién, más bien lo saque del closet, jajaja.

Una vez escrito esto, ahora si me pondré al corriente en mis actualizaciones :D


End file.
